1. Field
An aspect of embodiments of the present invention relates to a pixel and an organic light emitting display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display, and the like.
Among these flat panel displays, the organic light emitting display is able to display images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light by the recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has a fast response speed, and is driven with low power consumption.
In a general organic light emitting display, current corresponding to a data signal is supplied to an organic light emitting diode of a pixel, using a transistor included in the pixel, so that light is generated in the organic light emitting diode.